Eres tú
by Breniiful
Summary: Si te dijera que las almas gemelas existen, ¿Me creerías? Seres humanos que forman un corazón completo, eso son Mikaela y Yuuichiro. Muchos lo consideraban una bendición, otros todo lo contrario, ¿tú que piensas de ello? [MikaYuu] [AU]
1. Síntoma 1

_**"Eres tú"**_

* * *

 **Summary:** Si te dijera que las almas gemelas existen, ¿Me creerías? Seres humanos que forman un corazón completo, eso son Mikaela y Yuuichiro. Muchos lo consideraban una bendición, otros todo lo contrario, ¿tú que piensas de ello?

 **Advertencias:** OoC, lemmon en algunos capítulos, angst y algo de drama, y quizá, solo _quizá mpreg._ Aun no lo decido, los que lo harán serán ustedes.

 **Pairing:** Mikaela x Yuuichiro

 **Notas Principales:**

¡hola!

Este es mi primer intento de un fanfic en este fandom o- lo hice porque una amiga **—** que es la única que tengo para hablar de cosas gaysh **—,** me dijo que cuando tuviéramos una OTP en común, le regalara un escrito. Pensé que ese día nunca llegaría hasta que Mika y Yuu hicieron su aparición LOL.

El Mpreg lo puse porque mi amiga es super fan de ello lol, pero no a todas las personas les gusta, así que simplemente lo dejaré a su criterio :3

Pues esta idea surgió viendo _The Originals, Scream_ **—** Audrey bebé yo te amaba, por qué tuviste que ser tú la asesina(¿) **—** y de un escritillo que me encontré en internet, serán alrededor de 15 capítulos :'D

Sin más que nada, espero que les guste.

.

.

* * *

— **Capítulo Uno—**

 _¿Puedes verme? ¿Puedes escucharme?_

 _Mika, acaso no me amas, acaso no oyes el desenfrenado palpitar de mi corazón, tu eres el único causante de todo._

…

Desde la antigüedad miles de mitos y leyendas han surgido para explicar el origen de lo que los humanos más ansían conseguir en su vida, _la pareja predilecta_ , actualmente lo que se le considera como una _alma gemela_.

En Grecia se decía que los Dioses por envidia habían partido a cada ser humano en dos mitades, obligándolos a buscarse unos a otros con el fin de conseguir la felicidad perdida. En Japón no era diferente, la bien conocida leyenda del hilo rojo que hacía fantasear a las jovencitas, haciéndoles creer que no importase lo lejos que estuviesen o las cosas que pasasen, el amor verdadero siempre iba a estar conectado de una forma u otra.

En la actualidad era casi lo mismo, después de tantos estudios realizados, los científicos habían comprobado algo, _**las almas gemelas existían.**_

Aunque dicho asunto no era tan fácil de tratar como a todos les hicieron creer, las personas destinadas a encontrar a su alma gemela en un mismo universo paralelo, tenían que seguir ciertas reglas si querían consumar su felicidad sin que ninguno de los dos terminase lastimado.

Pero… ¿cómo reconocer a tu alma gemela de toda la gente común que transitaba por el mundo?

Los expertos también listaron una serie de síntomas para que la gente pudiese identificar a sus almas gemelas, antes de que algo terrible ocurriese…

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Síntoma #1:**_ _A lo largo de la vida no podrás ver un solo color de todos los que hay en el mundo. Cuando te mires al espejo no verás el color real de tus ojos, si no el que posee tu pareja destinada._

…

168 días fueron los que transcurrieron desde el nacimiento de Mikaela, hasta el nacimiento de Yuuichiro.

Desde el principio sus padres sabían que ambos estaban destinados a amarse, y ellos no podían dejar que la vida les jugase sucio, no iban a permitir que sus hijos conociesen el dolor de amar a su alma gemela.

Porque tanto Mikaela como Yuuichiro eran hijos de corazones completos, de almas gemelas que se habían conocido vagando en el no tan amplio mundo exterior.

Ellos habían experimentado el dolor de necesitar a alguien a punto de querer dar la vida por él, de cometer locuras en nombre de un amor que quizá no valía la pena. No, no querían eso para sus primogénitos, así que la única solución que se les ocurrió en ese momento, era separarlos.

Los padres de Mikaela regresaron a Rusia de donde el señor Shindo era originario, mientras que los padres de Yuuichiro permanecieron en Japón. Rompieron esa amistad de años y con una breve despedida rogaron a todo lo divino que en un futuro no se volvieran a encontrar.

— _Mikaela, si algún día encuentras a tu alma gemela, no lo dudes y apártale de ti—._

— _Yuuichiro, promete que si llegas a encontrar al tu alma gemela, lo alejaras, no importa cuánto duela. No caigas en ese abismo de amor, donde no hay salida alguna—._

Así que los padres de esos dos niños los separaron sin que les permitieran conocerse. Quizá el encontrarse con tu par destinado traía consigo miles de problemas, sin embargo, lo que sus progenitores se olvidaron de explicarles era que… los besos con tu alma gemela era similar a sentir las olas del océano rompiéndose en tu piel, que los momentos vividos junto a él eran pequeños tesoros demasiado valiosos como para compartirlos. El anhelar a una persona hasta el punto de doler era un sentimiento terrible, pero que aquella persona te correspondiese con la misma intensidad con que le amabas, valía cada rasguño alojado en el corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

Manos pálidas, cabello rubio, ojos sin color.

Yuuichiro se preguntaba por qué no podía distinguir el color azul en su vida cotidiana.

El mar, el cielo, algunas prendas de ropa de ese color, todo lo que veía era un profundo gris. Cuando era pequeño le asustaba ese pequeño detalle con sus ojos, cientos de oftalmólogos lo vieron jurando que sus ojos estaban perfectamente, que no había nada de que preocuparse. Todos eran unos mentirosos, el color azul estaba ahí cuando se miraba al espejo, sus ojos eran azul cristalino, pero… ¿Por qué no podía verlo en las demás cosas?

Había escuchado las leyendas y las notas importantes que pasaban en las noticias, y pese a su carácter olvidadizo y distraído, llegó a una conclusión bastante acertada. Era de los pocos afortunados —si es que se pudiese decir así — en haber nacido con la posibilidad de encontrar a su alma gemela.

— _¿De qué color son mis ojos? —._

Le preguntaba a sus padres, a sus amigos, a todo aquel desconocido que se llegase a topar por las calles.

— _Verdes—._

Todos siempre le daban esa misma respuesta.

Entonces, ¿Por qué el espejo le mostraba otra cosa? Seguramente el muy sin vergüenza de _su otra mitad_ tenía ese color de ojos, y maldijo por lo bajo hasta quedarse dormido.

.

—Amane Yuuichiro, ¿podría repetir lo que acabo de decir, por favor? —.

Acechado como cuando el gato acorrala al ratón, así se sintió en esos instantes, sobre todo por las persistentes miradas de sus compañeros, entre las cuales destacaba la fría mirada del nuevo alumno de intercambio.

Mikaela Shindo, un estudiante de Biotecnología que se había transferido para estudiar en Japón su último año. Yuuichiro se preguntaba por qué el rubio lo miraba como si quisiera asesinarlo, en el mes que llevaba conociéndole ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra como para que lo mirase de esa forma.

Frunció el ceño y elevó sus labios como si quisiera tocarse la nariz.

—Yuuichiro, tu harás equipo con Mikaela—.

¿Qué? Cuando había dicho el profesor algo acerca de hacer equipos, y por qué casualmente lo pusieron con su verdugo personal, aquel rubio extraño. En esos momentos deseaba que nadie lo viese para así poder estrellar con gusto su cabeza en el pizarrón.

—Trabajaran en un proyecto hasta el final del semestre, así que procuren entregar cosas que valgan la pena.

Después de que el profesor terminara la clase y que tocaran la campana para dar el cambio de materia, Yuuichiro volteó a ver a Mikaela, el tipo solo permanecía sentado sin ninguna emoción en su níveo rostro. Si no fuera porque el extranjero tenía unas calificaciones que provocaban envidia en cualquiera, el de ojos verdes aseguraría que el rubio no tenía ninguna intención de trabajar con él.

El viento entró por las ventanas meciendo ese ridículo cabello medio rizado de Mikaela, ese por el cual todas las chicas suspiraban cuando lo veían pasar. Yuuichiro tomó su mochila dispuesto a hablarle al dichoso extranjero para ponerse de acuerdo con el trabajo.

—No planeo hacer amistad contigo —. Exclamó a penas Yuuichiro había dado unos pasos hacía él.

Quizá el rubio lo había mirado antes y notó la mirada de expectación de Amane, el susodicho solo asintió y bajó la mirada un poco apenado.

—He escrito una serie de cosas que quiero que hagas, me he tomado la libertad de elegir el proyecto. Toma—. Le entregó una hoja de cuaderno con bastantes letras en ellas.

Por primera vez aquel chico le había dirigido la palabra, su voz era una dulce caricia que se colaba por sus oídos. Yuuichiro se estremeció al oírle y solo quiso congelar ese instante y seguir oyendo la voz de Mikaela durante el resto del día.

—Te veré el viernes para checar los avances—.

Sus ojos se conectaron por breves segundos, chispas de electricidad recorrieron la espalda de Yuuichiro, los ojos de Mikaela eran _azules._

.

.

.

.

.

Todo lo que quedó del día, Yuuichiro se la pasó repasando mentalmente el por qué había podido ver el invisible color azul en los ojos de aquel rubio, ese incidente no era algo normal para él, algo estaba cambiando y ese cambio le asustaba en cierta forma.

Quizá la posibilidad de que su alma gemela hubiese aparecido y que estuviera cerca de él, era una probabilidad lo bastante grande como para empezar a tomar medidas adicionales.

— _Yuuichiro, no te enamores, te lo ruego—._

Eso le había dicho su madre la noche antes de abandonarle, su padre había muerto en un repentino accidente y su madre simplemente no pudo soportarlo, decía que cada acción por parte de él le recordaba a su progenitor y eso rompía en pedazos el alma de su madre.

Lo habían dejado a cargo a cargo del idiota de Guren y de Shinya, otra pareja de almas gemelas, que para la sorpresa de Yuuichiro parecían congeniar perfectamente, no como la relación muerta que tenían sus padres.

El saber que lo habían abandonado a causa de un amor no bien establecido le hacían perder todos los estribos, él no quería encontrar a su alma gemela y acabar de esa manera, no quería sufrir, no por alguien que quizá no valiese la pena.

.

.

.

.

.

El viernes como habían acordado se iba a encontrar con Mikaela. Había estudiado un montón y leído cientos de artículos, porque por primera vez en la vida, quería hacer algo bien. No era un secreto que lo suyo no era para nada el estudio, ciertamente a veces se preguntaba cómo había llegado a sexto semestre de la Universidad, pero bueno, ese ya era otro tema.

El día lucia nublado, normalmente todos los días lucían así, y no porque estuviese deprimido o alguna cosa de esas, sino porque no podía distinguir el jodido color azul. ¿Por qué su alma gemela no podía tener otro color de ojos? Otro color que se usara en minoría como el gris o el negro, pero de nada le servía quejarse, al final siempre tenía una suerte peor que la de un cachorro abandonado.

Al caminar no había nada interesante, ni nada que mirar, salvo la interesante manera en que estaba sentado Mikaela, era demasiado seductor que lastimaba la vista. Yuuichiro casi se le lanza encima, aunque dos motivos que le martillaron la cabeza se lo impidieron. El primero era que el rubio lo repudiaba, podía ver las ranuras en su espalda a causa de la fiera mirada de Mikaela, y el segundo motivo, en realidad no existía, con el primero le bastaba a Yuu para quererse mantener alejado del rubio por lo menos unos dos kilómetros.

—Siéntate—.

¡Oh, carajo! Pero la tentación de lanzársele a los brazos era algo innegable, qué era lo que tenía Mikaela Shindo que lo hacía diferente de todos los demás idiotas que había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

Modales, quizá, y también unos preciosos ojos azules.

Por primera vez desde que tenía conciencia, Yuuichiro volteó a ver al cielo con la esperanza de encontrar algo diferente. No había nubes, ni indicio de que hoy llovería, sólo un claro azul que resplandecía con el calor del sol.

Yuuichiro fijó su mirada en los ojos de Mikaela, azul era lo único que reflejaban también. Ese azul cielo que jugaba a hacerle competencia a esa mullida capa de espesos mechones rubios, tan dorados como la arena del mar.

Tal vez solo estaba soñando despierto o quizá era una alucinación causada por sus más recientes desvelos, pero en su corazón tenía la sensación de haber conocido antes a Mikaela.

Yuuichiro se quedó contemplando el azul del cielo por algunos minutos sin decir palabra alguna, _alma gemela,_ él quizá ya había encontrado a la suya.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Qué les pareció? Es un poco corto, ¿nop?

Tengo una severa manía de iniciar e iniciar fanfics XDDDD Pero no sé preocupen todos los actualizaré a su debido tiempo :'D

Espero que les haya gustado, Besos y abrazos.

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.


	2. Síntoma 2

**Notas principales:**

¡Wow! Hola, sé que me tardé muchísimo en actualizar y que merezco la muerte, pero en verdad mi semestre en la Universidad fue un poco aterrador XDDDD

Antes que nada, me siento muy feliz por ver lo bien aceptada que es mi historia, cuando vi la cantidad de follows, favs y de comentarios me sentí inmediatamente agradecida. En verdad gracias, apreció un montón que le hayan dado una oportunidad a mi fanfic «333333

Gracias en especial a: **_The Blind Prince Swordless, taruga, NightMist, Kurosagi A. Lustig, Merce Eldestein, ZorraSenpai, LeekLoverOtakuKawaii, Yoysmarie11, Franscw, Kurokochii0_** ; por sus bellísimos comentarios (les respondo al final del capítulo), me hacen muy feliz, y las personas que dieron follow o fav, igualmente muchísimas gracias ;_;

Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo~

* * *

 **—** **Capítulo Dos—**

 _Estamos condenados, ¿No lo entiendes Yuu-chan?_

 _Esto no va a durar un para siempre, es hora de que_

 _lo comprendas._

 _..._

"Hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar del cielo, dos estrellas vivían y ambas estaban enamoradas.

Según cuenta la leyenda, los nacidos en esas hermosas estrellas azules, podían abrazarse uno al otro como si estuvieran soñando, y al tocarse experimentaban un sinfín de sensaciones inverosímiles.

Lamentablemente, al caer en la Tierra, los recuerdos de esas dos estrellas fueron borrados. Después de eso, ambas estrellas ahora reencarnadas en personas, fueron enviadas muy lejos para evitarles conocerse, ellos no sabían que el único propósito de mandarlos a la Tierra, era que se enamoraran nuevamente. Pero, cegados por el ruidoso mundo, ahora que se volvieron a encontrar, pasan uno al lado del otro sin mirarse, ignorando las chispas de anhelo que revolotean en sus almas.

Porque ambos están mirando el amor, pero no saben que es el amor verdadero que con tantas ansias han deseado encontrar.

Así pasan primavera tras primavera, observando como los cerezos caen dando vueltas por el aire. Eternos y ansiosos, esperando poder recordar sus vivencias, y así retornar su amor una vez más"

—Bien muchachos, este es el relato de hoy—. Culminó el profesor. —Espero su ensayo la semana que viene en mi escritorio—.

Los cristalinos ojos azules de Mikaela se cerraron con parsimonia, tratando de amortiguar su intenso dolor de cabeza causado por esa terrible materia.

Por qué diablos llevaba una materia de Lingüística y Redacción en su matrícula, él estudiaba Biotecnología, no era un ridículo poeta, aunque admitiéndolo un poco, tenía ciertos problemas para escribir un reporte científico de calidad, y la verdad el maestro era muy bueno en lo que hacía, pero por qué el afán de siempre leerles obras románticas extremadamente cursis, no lo entendía para nada.

Y bueno, lo peor de todo en ese asunto, es que todas esas malditas lecturas solo le llevaban a un trágico desenlace, Yuuichiro Amane y sus irremediablemente bonitos ojos verdes.

.

.

.

.

 **Síntoma #2 (Atracción innegable):** _Cuando te encuentres con tu alma gemela, la necesidad de estar junto a ella sucumbirá tu alma._

 _Es algo más que simple atracción carnal, es la sensación que tiene tu cuerpo y tu alma de reclamar que después de tanto, han encontrado a la persona correcta._

Con un millón de pensamientos agobiantes, Mikaela caminaba por los amplios pasillos hecho una furia total.

Tener esa clase de sentimientos por alguien era completamente obsoleto e innecesario, quién en su sano juicio desearía embaucarse tanto por una persona con la que apenas había hablado, era estúpido.

La idea de encontrarse con su alma gemela era un suceso indeseado para él.

 _Aunque quizá…_

 _Quizá lo deseaba en el fondo._

Ese mes, la temporada de lluvias se había adelantado, por lo que era común ver un montón de paraguas cubrir varias parejas tomadas de la mano. Eso era algo tonto, pensó mientras las furiosas gotas bañaban su brillante cabello rubio.

Mudarse a Japón fue algo precipitado, sus padres lo decidieron en el momento menos adecuado. En el tiempo que llevaban ahí, Mika no había podido hacer muchos amigos ni adaptarse completamente, por lo que cada día se le hacía una eterna y monótona agonía, podría morir del aburrimiento ahora mismo.

—Mika—. Era la voz de su madre adoptiva. —No olvides llevar tu paraguas, en las noticias dijeron que hoy iba a hacer un clima terrible—.

Frunció levemente el ceño al escucharle y aceptó a regañadientes el paraguas azul que le ofreció su mamá. Estaba enojado, últimamente todo le ponía de muy mal humor, así que con una sonrisa falsa se despidió de ella y salió de su casa.

Sus botas hacían un extraño sonido al pasar por el pasto húmedo, el paisaje era tan bello y relajante que no le apetecía entrar a ninguna de sus clases.

La lluvia comenzó a hacerse más estruendosa, Mikaela quiso ir a buscar un lugar donde no se mojase, cuando una frase a lo lejos le estrujó algo dentro de su pecho.

—Yuuichiro-kun—. Era la voz suave de una mujer. —E-espero que aceptes mis sentimientos—.

Había olvidado por completo que hoy era el día en que se vería con Amane para revisar los avances de su proyecto.

Y solo se quedó estático cuando vio a aquella bonita chica de cabello café, con todas las mejillas encendidas de un fuerte rojo darle una cajita de chocolates a Yuuichiro.

La perfecta dentadura de Amane formó una agradable sonrisa, removiendo nuevamente en Mikaela algo dentro de él, que sinceramente no sabía cómo llamar. Solo sintió como una ola de fuego le recorría lentamente el cuerpo al punto de hacerlo enfurecer, sus puños se cerraron fuertemente por instinto y sus pies se movieron rápidamente hasta quedar a lado de Yuuichiro.

Tomó con cuidado su mano disfrutando el calor suave que emitía y lo arrastró hasta quedar muy lejos de la chica.

— ¿qué haces? —. Le preguntó el de ojos verdes con una mueca de desconcierto en su rostro.

Mikaela observó aquella marca roja que se había formado alrededor de la muñeca de Yuuichiro, se sintió algo torpe, y solo deseo que una zanja se abriera en el suelo y que se lo tragara lentamente.

 _¿Qué haría ahora?_

 _¿Cómo se disculparía?_

 _¿Por qué los ojos de Yuuichiro se veían tan bonitos,_

 _incluso con la brumosa lluvia reflejados en ellos?_

El rubio estaba estupefacto, perdido en la manera en que esos carnosos labios se movían para hablarle. Las grandes gotas de agua golpeaban con fiereza el suelo, fue un efímero segundo cuando su boca buscó calor en la de Yuuichiro.

Mikaela se separó un instante después, sintiéndose más torpe e idiota de lo que ya se sentía, le había robado un beso —si es que así podría llamarse— a un chico con el que apenas había cruzado 10 palabras. Sus ojos azules buscaron en Yuuichiro cualquier reacción, pero esa cara describía un poema que no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

Ambos permanecieron estáticos observando como salía vapor de sus bocas y el agua les empapaba el cabello, hubo un momento en que sus ojos se conectaron y el rubio fingió no haber visto aquel brillo tan especial adornando los ojos verdes de Amane. Unas enormes ganas de abrazarle y de ahora, robarle un buen beso azotaron la razón de Mikaela.

 _"_ _No te enamores"_

 _"_ _las almas gemelas no existen…"_

 _"_ _Mika, si tu encuentras la tuya, ¡huye!"_

Shindo dio dos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse del hechizo que Yuuichiro había lanzado sobre él. Se detuvo un momento para volver a contemplar aquella dulce mirada, y con pasos largos salió corriendo de ahí, ignorando totalmente el _"Detente"_ de aquella voz que lo volvía loco.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinco días pasaron luego de recuperarse de una breve gripa, Shindo volvió a la Universidad, estaba un poco más pálido de lo normal y algo ojeroso.

El rubio caminó lentamente ignorando todas aquella miradas acusadoras que lo hacían sentir culpable, como si supieran lo que había hecho hace apenas unos días.

Llegó hasta donde se encontraba su casillero, sacó todo lo que necesitaba de ahí y fue directo hacía su salón.

— Mika, ¡espera! —.

Se quedó tieso al escuchar ese particular tono de voz, _"Mika"_ nunca ese diminutivo había sonado tan bien en una boca ajena.

De repente un flashback llegó a su mente, la chica castaña con unos chocolates declarándose bajo la lluvia, él con el corazón agitado queriéndosele salir del cuerpo y ese torpe roce de labios que le había robado a su compañero de proyecto.

 _¿Qué le diría Yuuichiro?_

 _¿Lo odiara por semejante atrevimiento?_

 _¿Se alejaría de él para siempre?_

La sola idea le afectó más de lo que pensaba y sin saber el porqué, terminó huyendo otra vez.

Ya habían pasado varios días, después de contar 10, Mikaela ya no sabe cuántas veces ha ignorado a Yuuichiro, tiene miedo a que lo rechace, pero esa necesidad de estar con Amane, protegiéndole en todo momento, lo saca de quicio. El rubio necesita saber que no será rechazado para poder volver a respirar correctamente, pero, y si en verdad el otro no lo quiere ver, le dolería demasiado.

Se siente enfermo, al parecer la gripe no se le curó muy bien. Sus ojos azules le pesan demasiado, unas ansias de dormir invaden su cuerpo, y de repente todo se vuelve negro.

Lo despierta una mano cálida haciéndolo sentir más afiebrado, Mikaela abre los ojos lentamente y se encuentra con unas preciosas gemas verdes.

— ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? —.

Asustado, retira bruscamente la mano de Yuuichiro y nota como se dibuja una mueca de dolor en el rostro de su compañero de proyecto, se siente mal nuevamente por herirle así, por lo que se prepara para salir corriendo de ahí.

— ¡Déjame en paz! No necesito tu ayuda—.

El de ojos verdes aprieta los puños y lo mira con furia.

— ¡Fue solo un beso! No es como si me hubieras hecho algo imperdonable—.

Mikaela se queda con la boca abierta luego de escucharle, las manos comienzan a temblarle y la necesidad de probar nuevamente esos labios da vueltas en su mente, causando estragos inimaginables.

Ahora solo quiere disculparse e invitarle al cine, sin embargo, las palabras están atoradas en su garganta, solo se puede respirar un sepulcral silencio.

Sin saberlo, ambos se dirigen a la enfermería en busca de una pastilla para la fiebre, hace dos salones atrás sus manos permanecen unidas, y desde que volvió a encontrar la sonrisa de Yuuichiro, Mika no puede contener esa mueca boba de felicidad que ronda en su cara.

Y ahora, después del viaje breve a la enfermería, los dos comparten un paraguas esperando que la mamá del rubio venga a recogerlo.

Ninguno ha dicho nada, tan solo se miran con intensidad, sintiendo una especie de electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo mientras sus manos permanecen unidas.

El claxon de un auto los saca de su azoramiento, es hora de despedirse, Mikaela solo quiere quedarse ahí, bajo la lluvia mientras cuenta cada una de las largas y curvilíneas pestañas de los bonitos ojos de Yuuichiro.

—Sé que fue un desliz—. Habló de repente el de ojos verdes. —No te preocupes por ello, no te golpearé—.

Una enorme pausa se mantuvo mientras Yuuichiro escogía las palabras correctas.

—Solo quería saber si podemos ser amigos—.

Una mano delgada se mostró delante del rubio, Mikaela sintió como miles de escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo.

Estaba mal, lo sabía, algo le decía que permanecer junto a Yuuichiro a largo plazo no iba a hacer otra cosa que lastimarle. Sin embargo, al observarle con la mirada brillante y esa sincera sonrisa, no pudo negarle nada.

Llegó a una sola conclusión, ya no podía ocultárselo a su corazón.

 ** _Estaba enamorado de Yuuichiro._**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¿Qué les pareció? Sé que fue demasiado corto, algo cliché pero yap.

Espero que no me maten por actualizar tan tarde, sinceramente ojala les haya gustado este corto capítulo, y nos leeremos una próxima vez~

Besos :*

* * *

 _ **Respuesta a los reviews:**_

 ** _The Blind Prince Swordless,_** _Awss ¡Muchísimas gracias! La idea surgió con otra de mis OTP´s, me alegra que te haya gustado~_

 _Sí, confieso que cuando lo pensé hasta a mí me pareció algo confuso XDDDDDD_

 _Gracias, espero que el segundo capítulo te haya gustado~_

 _Te agradezco por leer y comentar! Besos~_

 ** _taruga,_** _Ains, me alegra que te haya gustado._

 _Espero que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo, gracias por comentar y por leer~_

 ** _NightMist,_** _JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Si! La idea de las almas gemelas es completamente romántico, aunque yo lo llevaré al extremo del drama, así que prepárate (?) XDDDDDDDD Ains_ « _3333333 tu comentario es demasiado bonito, me alegra un montón que te haya gustado mi historia. Sí, la historia se enfocará un capítulo en Yuu y el otro en Mika, espero que este bien así~_

 _Me llena de emoción recibir críticas tan bonitas como las tuyas, pero en verdad, no me halagues tanto XDDD La relación de los papis de Yuu se verá más adelante, lo de el mpreg ya lo dude un poco, veré como se desarrolla la historia y lo decidiré después!_

 _Ains, en serio me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que te siga gustando hasta el final~_

 _Gracias por dejar comentarios tan bonitos y por leer mi historia, te mando muchos besos~_

 ** _Kurosagi A. Lustig,_** _Ains_ «333333 Aadsñkadjsdnf ¡muchas gracias!~ De verdad me alegro que les haya gustado mi fanfic, me hace muy feliz, en verdad~

Espero que te haya gustado el siguiente capítulo, quisiera prometer actualizar más seguido, pero en verdad no puedo ;_;

Mika estudía Biotecnología y Yuu Biología~ XDDDDDDD Sí, creo que todas ansían ver la relación de Guren y Shinya XDDD Yo también ansio escribir más de ellos~

De verdad gracias por comentar y leer, lo aprecio demasiado, besos~

 ** _Merce Eldestein,_** _Ains_ «3333 ¡me alegra que te gustara! Sí, Mika no odia a Yuu, si no que le cuesta aceptar que siente algo especial por él, y el no aceptarlo le causará problemas (?) XDDDDDDD

Lo siento, pero este fic tendrá mucho drama lol, espero que te siga gustando aún así~

Saludos a ti también, muchas gracias por leer y comentar~

 ** _ZorraSenpai,_** _JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJ Todas amamos a los padres adoptivos de Yuu, sí, la trama de las almas gemelas es algo super cuqui_ «3

Saludos, gracias por comentar y por leer, en verdad lo agradezco demasiado~

 ** _LeekLoverOtakuKawaii,_** _Awsss, ¡me alegra que te haya gustado!_

 _Espero que el segundo capítulo también te haya gustado~ gracias ´por leer y comentar :DDDD_

 ** _Yoysmarie11,_** _A tus ordenes dulzura, espero que te haya gustado el segundo capítulo XDDDDDDD_

 _Ainsss! No soy buena recibiendo halagos, me emociono de más XDDDDDD Me alegra que mi historia te guste~_

 _Besos y abrazos para ti también, muchas gracias por comentar y por leer :'D_

 ** _Franscw,_** _Creo que tu comentario se borro por alguna causa XDDDD_

 _No importa, muchas gracias por leer igualmente! Besos~_

 ** _Kurokochii0,_** _Lo siento, sufro el síndrome de autora inconstante ;_; Ains, por supuesto que lo continuaré, me alegra que te haya gustado~_

 _Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, te mando muchos saludos :'''D_


End file.
